


赛后

by morinachen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen





	赛后

罗伊斯的心情不太好。

格策看着车窗外飞驰而过的景色，一边努力回忆自己什么时候又一次不慎打翻了这个三十岁男人的醋坛子。是进球的时候没有第一时间跟他拥抱？还是在回更衣室的路上无视了他牵手的要求（看在身边全是队友和高清镜头的份上）？亦或者是离开的时候自己跟沃尔夫的拥抱有点过于亲密（只是个拥抱而已）？

无论是到底因为什么，从罗伊斯阴沉的表情和在超速的边缘疯狂试探的危险行为来看，格策可以百分百肯定自己即将迎来一个漫长的夜晚，他的腰开始隐隐作痛。虽说一场酣畅淋漓的性爱并不赖，但不代表格策在精疲力尽地结束比赛以后还有力气来应付醋意满满的罗伊斯。

所以格策选择慢吞吞地脱鞋，脱大衣然后把它挂在玄关的衣架上，接着是围巾和帽子……他想用装傻和拖时间来规避“惩罚”，但是罗伊斯似乎看穿了他的企图，他靠着墙看着格策，用眼神示意他不要再耍小聪明，不想屁股遭殃的话还是快点乖乖进卧室躺好。

“马尔科……”罗伊斯关上卧室门的时候格策心虚地笑了笑，“今天这么晚了，要不睡觉吧。”

可是他卖萌的圆圆脸和眨巴眨巴的深色眼睛却难得的没有让他的男朋友心软，罗伊斯冷漠地抱着胳膊说：“去床上，脱光了背对着我跪好。”

格策真的很想翻个白眼，他想说罗伊斯那副一本正经吃醋地样子跟任性耍脾气的三岁小孩一模一样，但是经验告诉他如果明天还想起床的话他就该老老实实地听话。于是他几下扒掉了自己的衣服，爬到了床上。

罗伊斯从背后环住了他的腰，把他压在了墙壁上，他在格策的脖子上咬了一口，留下了一个浅浅的咬痕。不能在格策的身体上留下任何痕迹这点一直让罗伊斯非常不满，如果可以的话他真想用不可水洗的马克笔在男朋友圆乎乎的身体上签下自己的名字，让那帮队友明白他到底是谁的。

“今天有多少人摸过这里？”罗伊斯含着格策的耳垂吮吸，一只手摸上他的左胸，粗糙的指腹重重地拈过敏感的乳尖，格策挣扎了一下，但是罗伊斯知道他其实喜欢他这么做。他的两只手很快把格策的两边乳尖都爱抚地红肿挺立，他一边听着格策难耐的喘息一边隔着裤子用涨大的阴茎磨蹭着他的臀缝。“我哪记得，我也没让他们摸。”格策不满地嘟囔了一句，他浑身的兴致都被身后的男人给挑起来了，但罗伊斯却摆出了一副“我就蹭蹭不进去”的架势，他急得反手去扒罗伊斯的裤子，后者没有阻止他，反而不知从哪里摸出一根领带来，蒙住了格策的眼睛。

格策细微地抖了抖，突如其来的黑暗让他的其他感官更加敏锐了几分，他能感受到罗伊斯的腿挤进了他跪着的双腿间，分开了它们，然后他的手指不带任何润滑得插进了他的小穴里。格策闷哼了一声，他夹紧了体内干涩的手指，没有润滑使得扩张带着几分闷痛，但罗伊斯适时得抚慰起了他的阴茎，格策呻吟着靠在了身后的罗伊斯身上。等到罗伊斯确定格策的身体已经被扩张到不会受伤的程度以后，他一手把格策的双手压在墙上，另一只手捞着他的一条腿让他慢慢地用屁股含进了他的阴茎，等吃进一半后罗伊斯突然放开了手，格策一下子坐了下去，阴茎深深地顶进了小穴深处。

“呜……哈啊……”格策抵着墙壁大声喘息，猛然被进入到这么深的地方，一阵疼痛的同时还有一阵酥麻窜遍了全身，他还没来得及适应，罗伊斯就毫不手软地大力抽送起来，他每下都能准确地顶到格策的前列腺，再把自己深深地送进他的里面，小穴抽搐着吮吸他的阴茎，爽得罗伊斯恨不得能更多地操进这美味的小穴里。而格策已经快要叫不出来了，他被锁在了罗伊斯和墙壁中间的那点空间里，任何的挣扎都像是在热情地迎合身后的男人。剧烈到他快要承受不住的快感迅速烧干了他的理智，在罗伊斯又快又深的抽插中哭喊着射了出来，他的双手都被罗伊斯摁着，阴茎在没有被触碰的情况下硬生生被操射了。罗伊斯解开了蒙在格策眼前的领带，扳着他的下巴让他转过脸来，他的眼睛哭得红红的，失神地沉浸在高潮的余韵里，随着罗伊斯的顶撞发出细碎的呻吟。罗伊斯吻去了他眼角挂着的泪珠，他在因为高潮而绞紧的后穴里狠狠操了数十下，最后用力顶进了格策身体的最深处，吻住他的嘴唇的同时射出了一股股白浊。

高潮的快感逐渐退去，然后是潮水般的疲倦席卷了格策，他任由罗伊斯揽着他躺下，一些精液因为这个从他的体内流了出来，罗伊斯抱着他说着些什么，格策懒得去在乎这些事了，反正他的男朋友每次都只会反复念叨那套“全世界都对马里奥.格策有非分之想”的傻话。他只是在罗伊斯怀里找了个舒服的位置，然后闭上了眼睛。

-fin-


End file.
